project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Slump
slump è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto da Ayatori e prodotto da Shibainu. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 14 giugno 2012. Informazioni La canzone è un PV animato. Megurine Luka compare nel canzone e fa parte del coro. Liriche Giapponese=スランプです 今日も何も出来ません スランプです やる気なんか起きません スランプです なんとなくでやりません スランプです 言い訳ではありません 手を付けてちょっと出来ると思ったら 調子に乗ってスランプ気取り 何様さ　お前何様さ 見ただけでちょっと出来ると思っても 出来ずにキレて逆切れウザい 何様さ　お前何様さ ああ　自己中心思想の椅子に 我が物顔で座っている お前は何様さ スランプです いつも何も出来ません スランプです やる気よりも食い気です スランプです どうしようもありません スランプです 言い訳ではありません 逃げ道を捜していると気付かず 伸びてしまった鼻には不安 何様さ　お前何様さ 嘲りに赤を示して怒っても 自分に問いを投げ捨てた今 何様だ　俺は何様だ ああ　利己主義的態度の裏に 隠れた脆く崩れそうな　自分は何様さ 人生が簡単と思っていたんだろう 適当に今まで生きてこれただけなんだろう これまでが楽すぎただけって言われないか？ スランプの言葉に救われてただけなんだろう スランプです 今日も治りそうじゃない スランプです 体少しだるいです スランプです なんとなくが続きます スランプです 言い訳かもしれません 今だけでも 見逃してください！|-|Romaji=SLUMP desu kyou mo nanimo dekimasen SLUMP desu yaruki nanka okimasen SLUMP desu nantonaku de yarimasen SLUMP desu iiwake dewaarimasen te o tsukete chotto dekiru to omottara choushi ni notte SLUMP kidori nani-sama sa omae nani-sama sa mita dake de chotto dekiru to omottemo dekizu ni kirete gyakugire uzai nani-sama sa omae nani-sama sa aah jikochuushin shisou no isu ni wagamonogao de suwatteiru omae wa nani-sama sa SLUMP desu itsumo nanimo dekimasen SLUMP desu yaruki yori mo kuike desu SLUMP desu doushiyou mo arimasen SLUMP desu iiwake dewaarimasen nigemichi o sagashiteiru to kizukazu nobite shimatta hana ni wa fuan nani-sama sa omae nani-sama sa azakeri ni aka o shimeshite okottemo jibun ni toi o nagesuteta ima nani-sama da ore wa nani-sama da aah rikoshugiteki taido no ura ni kakureta moroku kuzuresou na jibun wa nani-sama sa jinsei ga kantan to omotteitan darou tekitou ni ima made ikete koreta dake nan darou kore made ga rakusugita dake tte iwarenai ka? SLUMP no kotoba ni sukuwareteta dake nan darou SLUMP desu kyou mo naorisou janai SLUMP desu karada sukoshi darui desu SLUMP desu nantonaku ga tsuzukimasu SLUMP desu iiwake kamo shiremasen ima dake demo minogashite kudasai!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di descentsubs' It's a slump, today I can't do anything either it's a slump, my motivation and such just doesn't rise up it's a slump, unable to do it for some reason or another it's a slump, it's not an excuse! When thinking that by geting started I'd be able to do it a bit, getting caught up in it, the pretension of a slump you really are something, you really are something! Althought thinking I'd be able to do it just by looking at it, unable to, getting unjustly angry at others, annoying! you really are something, you really are something! ah, on that seat of selfish thoughts, sitting there like you own the place, you really are something It's a slump, never being able to do anything It's a slump, my appetite is stronger than my motivation It's a slump, there's nothing that can be done about it It's a slump, it's not an excuse! not realizing it in the midst of looking for a way out, anxieties piled into that extended nose you really are something, you really are something! even having become red and angry with scorn, now, having been throwing away the question inside this self I'm really something, I'm really something ah, hidden on the other side of that selfish attitude a fragile self on the verge of collapse, it really is something You were thinking that life is easy, right? that you've been adequately able to live up until now? Would you not say that you have passed life in comfort now? thinking that you'd just be save with the words of that slump It's a slump, not looking like it'll be cured today either it's a slump, my body is a bit sluggish it's a slump, this "for some one reason or another..." continues it's a slump, it very well might be an excuse but just for now, Please overlook it! Video Project Diva Future Tone "Slump" PV (PS4)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni del 2012